Lotta Love
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Tangan kecilnya sedikit gemetar menggeser perlahan pintu, Sakura kumpulkan semua keberanian dan menggenggam erat kunai di tangannya yang lain. ItaSaku. Crack. Drabble. Garing Crispy!


Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Warn:** ItaSaku. Crack. Drabble. Garing Crispy!

**…**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati di atas lantai kayu sebuah rumah tua. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas segel kuat yang melapisi rumah ini, membuatnya tak bisa keluar.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika mendengar suara tangis tertahan seseorang. Tangan kurusnya yang gemetar karena semalaman tidak makan pun terulur meraih pintu geser cokelat di hadapannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Perasaan takut semakin menjadi-jadi dalam dirinya ketika samar mendengar suara-suara lain.

Semalam, Sakura diculik oleh kriminal kelas S, Itachi Uchiha. _Sharingan_ si sulung Uchiha itu mampu membuat Sakura tak berdaya kehabisan _chakra_ dengan sia-sia akibat genjutsu puluhan jam yang ternyata hanya beberapa detik bagi Itachi.

Pria dengan mata sekelam malam dan setajam elang itu terlihat begitu tenang namun sangat mengerikan bagi Sakura. Sakura dapat mengingat jelas, bagaimana Itachi menatapnya datar namun sarat akan hawa membunuh.

Tangan kecilnya sedikit gemetar menggeser perlahan pintu, Sakura kumpulkan semua keberanian dan menggenggam erat _kunai_ di tangannya yang lain.

_Tidak… aku harus pergi dari sini!_

Sakura meyakinkan diri sendiri, pintu itu pun ia geser penuh secara tiba-tiba…

_SRAK!_

Sakura mendapati punggung tegap seorang pria sedang menghadap tv memunggunginya. Kepala berhelai hitam pekat yang dikuncir satu itupun menoleh…

.

.

"Hiks…" _Srooot._

Mata hijau cemerlang itu mengerjap.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

_Srooot_.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Itachi menyedot ingusnya dengan tisu. Matanya sudah memerah sembab. Dengan enteng, Uchiha sulung itu kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah TV. Tubuh tegapnya bergeser dan tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelah tempatnya terduduk.

Sakura yang masih bingung—sekali—pun hanya menurut untuk duduk di sebelah Itachi, _kunai_nya ia letakkan kembali pada kantung yang terikat di pinggulnya. Kedua iris hijau Sakura mengerjab tak percaya, menatap antara kedua mata sembab Itachi dan ke arah layar TV.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa ingatan, Gujunpyo…" lirih gadis berambut pendek yang terkenal dengan nama Gumjandi.

.

.

_Boys Before Flowers?_

Sakura mengerjap.

_Drama Korea?_

Sakura sesak napas.

Sepertinya, ia salah menakuti seseorang.

Uchiha Itachi yang mengerikan itu…

_Lotta Love?_

.

.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

Berakhir dengan gajenya ;_; sudah kubilang kan garing crispy! *bantingin Itachi* diketik tengah malam langsung di sini dalam keadaan ngantuk pula #tidur *diguyur duluan xDD*

* * *

**OMAKE.**

"Karena Sasuke yang memintaku untuk menculikmu."

Sakura masih duduk termangu dengan kedua tangan meremas jemarinya sendiri. Itachi tetap berwajah datar setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Itachi ketus. Ekspresinya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi pada saat menonton drama korea sejam yang lalu.

"A-ano… kalau alasannya memang seperti itu, kau bisa mengatakannya sejak awal. Se-sehingga…"

"—kau dengan senang hati aku bawa?" potong Itachi masih sakarstik namun perasaan girang Sakura terlalu meletup-letup hingga tak menyadarinya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata tujuan dari penculikannya adalah karena lelaki yang disukainya ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Lalu, mana Sasuke-_kun?_"

Itachi berdiri dengan tatapan makin garang, "sudah aku bebe-em. Bentar lagi dateng!"

Perawakan tinggi tegap itu pun menghilang di ambang pintu. Dan…

"Saskey-_kun?_" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. "Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Lelaki berkimono putih yang baru saja masuk itu pun tak menggubris dan lebih meraih remot TV untuk menyalakannya. Sakura hanya diam seribu bahasa, disamping dirinya malu untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi, ia juga sedikit heran dengan sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau menginginkanku—"

"_Nii-san_ bohong." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv.

_Bohong?_ Sakura mengerutkan alis.

"Harusnya kau tadi lihat gimana _Nii-san_ ngacak-ngacak rambut gondrongnya waktu keluar dari ruangan ini." Ungkap Sasuke.

"Ah?" gumam Sakura antara mudeng dan tidak mudeng. Maksud Sasuke gimana sih? "Apa hubungannya? Kita kan lagi berbicara tentang penculikanku, karena… ka-kamu…" Sakura nyaris terbata dan berbisik menahan malu di akhir kalimat.

"Dia bohong." Jawab Sasuke masih menatap layar TV. Pada akhirnya, Uchiha bungsu itu menatap di _channel_ yang menayangkan Yamato, Kakashi dan Gai sedang _dance_ Gangnam _Style_.

"Alasan doang tuh pakai namaku." Kata Sasuke lagi,

.

.

"dia culik kamu buat dirinya sendiri—"

.

.

"—dia bilang kamu unyu-unyu kayak Gumjandi."


End file.
